Remorso e Perdão
by Mary Marcato
Summary: Depois de uma vida conturbada, Gendo Ikari repensa seus atos e imagina se não errou em tudo que fez. Relação pai e filho, problemas que deveriam sempre ser resolvidos. OBS: A ser revisado e reescrito


Remorso e Perdão  
  
*Gendo Ikari*  
  
Yue Ikari, meu grande amor, meu único amor e minha razão de viver. Depois que Shinji nasceu admito que não senti por ele amor maior do que por ela. Só que ela se foi, meu mundo desabou. Me fechei, elevei meu campo AT e não permiti que ninguém se aproximasse, a não ser é claro para alcançar meus objetivos. Meu filho? Este não me era importante, mandei-o para casa de algum tutor, não me lembro quem, ele só iria atrapalhar em meus planos.  
  
Comecei a me dedicar de corpo e alma a NERV e criei um clone de minha amada Yue, mas esta era diferente, usei da essência de Lilith, o segundo anjo, a mãe da humanidade, para complementá-la e ela não tem a alma de minha Yue. Este clone tem a idade de meu filho, assim quis para que fosse piloto, Rei Ayanami. Só queria este clone para usá-la com o propósito de realizar meu sonho. Sonho, logo quem acreditando nisso. Mas sim, eu tinha um sonho, trazer minha amada Yue de volta, de volta daquele que foi arma de proteção do mundo, Eva 01. Que ironia, depois de mandá-lo embora, tive que chamá-lo de volta, meu filho. Não para uma reconciliação, queria-o como meu objeto, assim como fiz com a outra, uma peça para a conclusão do meu sonho. Este havia crescido, mas estava fechado assim como eu. O tratei friamente, ele quis se aproximar, mas isso não me era necessário nem conveniente. Assim, foi apenas mais um piloto de Eva.  
  
Apesar de meus árduos esforços não alcancei meu objetivo, não trouxe Yue de volta. E depois disso, meu mundo desabou pela segunda vez e dessa vez não iria conseguir reconstruí-lo de novo, perdi as esperanças. Me fechei pela segunda vez, só que agora não pude preservar esta barreira, pelo menos não exteriormente. Com o fim dos angels a NERV foi fechada, estou trabalhando em casa apenas como observador do governo para ter certeza que não teremos outros ataques e em alguma emergência ir socorrê- los, agora era eu o boneco. Logo pois, com o fim da NERV fui morar em um apartamento, e como a Major Katsuragi e Ritsuko foram embora, coube a mim a guarda de meu filho, desta vez não pude mandar para seu tutor que faleceu a poucos meses. Não sabia como isso iria acabar, na verdade, esta situação não passou pela minha cabeça, não estava em meus planos.  
  
*Shinji Ikari*  
  
Shinji Ikari é meu nome. Ex-piloto do Eva 01. 14 anos, sem mãe e... bom, sem pai também. Ou pelo menos assim penso, pois não considero aquele homem frio como meu pai. Assim o chamo, mas não sei mais como ter o carinho de um pai dele. Na verdade, acho que ele nem o quer e também, ele já me magoou para eu tentar me aproximar de novo. Minha mãe morreu quando tinha quatro anos, nunca soube muito dela. Em parte por não lembrar, em parte por não ter ninguém que me contasse sobre ela, nem uma foto...  
  
Como disse fui piloto do Eva 01. Vencemos os angels e tive que matar meu melhor amigo, isto me colocou em uma grande depressão. Ainda estudo na mesma escola desde que vim para cá, ainda as mesmas pessoas, ainda o mesmo cotidiano. Minha vida não tem sentido, mas sou muito covarde para tentar me matar. Apenas vivo, superficialmente. As provocações daquela linda garota ruiva, por quem tenho uma queda, não me incomodam mais. Muito menos o olhar frio de Rei Ayanami. Porém, ela trata muito melhor do que antes, e este olhar não se dirigi mais para mim, apenas aos outros. Apesar de tudo, me sinto privilegiado, um belo sorriso. Contudo, estou mudando de pensamentos. Agora devo me preocupar unicamente com esta nova vida. A vida ao lado do meu pai...  
  
*Rei Ayanami*  
  
Meu nome é Rei Ayanami, sou a primeira criança, piloto do Eva 00. Minha vida se resumia apenas a isso. Agora sem os angels tive que abandonar a NERV e tive que ir morar com Maya Ibuki e Asuka Langley Sohryu, a segunda criança. Isto não me incomoda, devo apenas obedecer ordens do Comandante Ikari. E assim ele me disse "não posso ser mais seu tutor, o governo me tirou sua guarda pois acham que eu não tenho capacidade, já que não pude criar meu próprio filho. Deve ir morar com Maya Ibuki, pelo menos temporariamente, até ordens superiores." Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e fui arrumar minhas coisas. Só sentirei falta das conversas que tinha com o comandante.  
  
Há também o Shinji-kun. Este é o único além do comandante que já me tirou um sorriso. O único pelo qual sinto alguma coisa, ele me é como um filho, parece estranho, mas assim é. Só que... sinto ele cada vez mais distante, cada vez mais fechado. Sinto que a culpa é do comandante Ikari, mas não devo me meter.  
  
*Shinji Ikari*  
  
Cheguei em casa tarde como de costume. Quanto menos tivesse que ver a cara indiferente do meu pai melhor. Estava agindo friamente com ele também, mas ainda não tinha certeza se isso era o certo.  
  
_ Boa noite! - disse sem olhá-lo e já indo para meu quarto.  
  
_ Boa noite. - disse ele secamente.  
  
Fui para meu quarto, me troquei e liguei o som em um volume médio. Decidi por ouvir uma CD que havia achado em uma das caixas de mudança. Era uma música clássica, não sei que compositor, mas era muito bonita e me transmitia paz. Deitei-me na minha cama, que era encostada na parede e virada para esta, fechei os olhos, mas não dormi. Ouvi passos poucos minutos depois vindo em direção ao meu quarto. Sabia que era meu pai, mas o que ele queria? Ele simplesmente desligou o som e tirou o CD e saiu.  
  
*Gendo Ikari*  
  
Estava em meu computador trabalhando quando Shinji chegou. Como sempre nos cumprimentamos friamente. Na verdade, poucas eram as vezes que dizíamos mais do que duas palavras um para o outro, ele fechou a porta de seu quarto e ligou o som como sempre fazia, mas ouvi algo, mesmo que bem baixo, algo que não esperava. Era dela, era a música que ela compôs.  
  
Lembro-me perfeitamente de Yue compondo esta música e gravando em um CD. Dizia que quando tocava durante sua gravidez sentia Shinji tranqüilo dentro de seu ventre, dizia que aquela seria uma música que sempre tocaria para ele.  
  
Aquilo me incomodou um pouco. Por um minuto pensei no quanto Yue o amava, mais do que a mim, sentimento que não era o meu, que a amava mais do que a ele. Pensei em como o tratava indiferentemente e se isso era errado. Mas este pensamento se desvaneceu de minha mente tão rápido quanto veio. Tentei me concentrar em meu trabalho, mas não consegui de maneira alguma. Levantei-me e fui ao quarto dele e sem ao menos ver se estava acordado, entrei e retirei o CD. Não pude destruí-lo, mas o guardei em meu criado mudo para ali ficar e não mais sair. À meia noite fui dormir, porém, não preguei o olho, a razão me é desconhecida.  
  
De manhã resolvi por ir na NERV pegar alguns arquivos que eram secundários, sendo que só se tratavam de cópias dos originais que, contudo, deveriam ser analisados. Quando acordei Shinji já havia saído. Havia preparado o café, arrumado seu quarto e a cozinha, mas isso não me interessava, era sua obrigação. Tomei um café e saí, sem antes analisar um novo e-mail que recebi do governo a respeito de reutilização da NERV com minha permissão, algo que não daria.  
  
*Rei Ayanami*  
  
Aquela manhã não fui à escola. Fui tomada por alguma lembrança, ou pelo menos assim considerei. Era algo que nunca havia analisado, meu passado. Eu havia conversado com Shinji-kun a respeito uma vez, ele me disse que achava estranho eu não me preocupar com meu passado, em vista que todos, até ele, se preocupavam. Por mais que fosse desnecessário para meus objetivos como piloto, ao modo de ver das pessoas comuns, como ele disse, era importante se saber do passado, então resolvi tentar descobrí-lo, pensei que na NERV acharia algo. Tomei meu café junto com as outras duas, mas não as segui. Depois de terminar meu serviço matinal, que antecede a escola, saí e não tomei o caminho rotineiro. Virei a rua e me dirigi àquela que foi meu lar desde que me lembro.  
  
Chegando lá não sabia como entrar, achei que a porta principal estaria fechada. Mas este "porém" se mostrou infundado. Passei meu cartão de identificação que ainda guardava e a porta se abriu. Adentrei e segui um dos caminhos já familiares. Depois de algum tempo, enfim cheguei a sala do comandante Ikari, onde imaginei encontrar algo de meu interesse. Não foi preciso muito esforço, havia várias caixas no local, olhei algumas de fundo e melhor lacradas e achei uma que me chamou atenção, escrita "Projeto L&Y"[1]. Abri-a e, surpreendentemente, achei o que procurava, mas isso não me proporcionou alegria alguma.  
  
Escutei um barulho e me virei. Olhei friamente para a pessoa estática a minha frente. Levantei lentamente sem tirar os olhos dessa pessoa que resolveu se pronunciar.  
  
_ O que faz aqui, Rei? - disse o homem.  
  
_ Descobrindo o que me esconderam todo este tempo. - disse mais friamente do que nunca. - Então, é isto Gendo Ikari! - finalizei com o tom mais imperativo do que nunca fiz, apesar de manter minha expressão serena. Primeiramente ele não se pronunciou, mas resolveu falar.  
  
*Gendo Ikari*  
  
Depois de terminar meu trabalho me dirigi para a NERV. O prédio continuava o mesmo, a não ser que estava bastante empoeirado. Passei meu cartão de identificação e entrei. Segui direto para meu escritório, pretendia ser rápido, sendo que lembrei de alguns papéis indesejáveis que lá se encontravam. Até perigosos em mãos de pessoas erradas, na verdade, de uma em específico.  
  
Cheguei em frente a minha antiga sala e entrei... Qual a minha surpresa ao encontrar quem menos desejava lá. Fui até ela, que estava entretida em algo, e dessa vez me assustei. "Logo qual caixa ela abriu", pensei. Parei como pedra.  
  
_ O que faz aqui, Rei? - perguntei tentando parecer indiferente.  
  
_ Descobrindo o que me esconderam todo este tempo. - ela disse gelidamente - Então é isto, Gendo Ikari! - falou em um tom que não esperava ouvir da boca dela. Hesitei por um momento ao ver que o mal já estava feito, mas finalmente falei.  
  
_ Estes papéis... o que pretendia? - aquilo deveria acabar logo.  
  
_ Como se não soubesse... - ela falou com uma emoção nunca ouvida por mim, ódio.  
  
_ Se pensa que isso é verdade, acertou. Esta é tua origem, e não há nada a fazer contra. - disse já nervoso, mas não demonstrando. Apesar de não admitir, ela me fazia lembrar Yue, mesmo considerando-a apenas um instrumento. E pensar em magoar Yue era horrível para mim. Então ela revidou.  
  
_ Então... um clone. - Não respondi.  
  
_ O que foi? - ela perguntou - Não diz nada? Pois eu digo. - pareceu tomar fôlego, eu percebia a emoção contida em sua voz, a face calma era apenas uma camuflagem para suas verdadeiras emoções - Você é uma pessoa egocêntrica, egoísta e sem coração. - disse, sem parecer se alterar - Por mais que te admirasse, isto passou como o vento. Pensa que fez isso por amor? Não, fez isso por egoísmo, por amor próprio. Não queria trazê-la de volta por ela, mas por você, o importante é apenas você. Como um monstro igual a ti pode estar solto na sociedade? Não ama o próprio filho e finge a inexistência dele. Preocupa-se tanto em estar junto com sua mulher que se ele morrer não fará diferença nenhuma para você. Eu tenho apenas nojo de você. Você é alguém que merece pena, alguém fraco e sem capacidade de mudar o mundo para melhor sem machucar as pessoas. Seus objetivos são repugnantes e sua mulher também pensaria assim, ela que o amava tanto. Ou melhor, quem pode amar alguém que despreza o próprio filho, alguém sem escrúpulos e sem compaixão? Espero que as pessoas a quem você magoou te perdoem, pois não terá meu perdão. - e sem dizer mais nada começou a sair, aparentando uma calma surpreendente.  
  
Quis falar algo, mas tudo o que ela disse era verdade. Não passava de um monstro egocêntrico, egoísta e sem compaixão. Sem definição, melhor ainda. Eu sabia tudo aquilo sobre mim, convivia com aquilo, mas ouvir de outra pessoa era, não apenas conviver com aquilo, mas aceitar aquilo, o que era pior. Andei lentamente até minha mesa e me sentei, cruzei as mãos e apoiei minha cabeça e comecei a pensar, passei o dia naquela posição.  
  
*Rei Ayanami*  
  
Fui direto para casa. Pela primeira vez sentia lágrimas escorrerem em meu rosto, lágrimas calmas, como minha expressão se mostrava, mas não o que meu coração sentia. Cheguei em casa, não havia ninguém, escorreguei pela porta e me encolhi, ainda chorando. Depois de longo tempo resolvi ir embora, ir embora daquele lugar que só me faria sofrer. Sofrer, algo que não me lembrava sentir a não ser durante as batalhas em que me machucava. Mas agora era algo maior, era algo na alma. Alma, será que eu tinha isso? Gotas voltaram a escorrer de meu rosto.  
  
Arrumei as malas e dei dois telefonemas. Deixei um recado e saí. Sem olhar para trás.  
  
*Gendo Ikari*  
  
Depois de ficar a tarde inteira naquela sala resolvi voltar. Cheguei por volta das 23h30min. Entrei no apartamento e fechei a porta. Naquele dia fiquei pensando em minha vida e meus objetivos, e é verdade que me repugno mais a cada dia. Fui em direção ao meu quarto, mas parei em frente ao quarto de Shinji que estava aberto a ouvir alguns barulhos, parei por instantes.  
  
_ Mamãe, mamãe por favor não me deixe! ... Ele não me ama, por quê? Por que, mamãe? Por que papai me odeia? - dizia ele em meio ao sono. Normalmente aquilo não me abalaria, mas depois de admitir o que eu era, eu senti aquilo. Contraí o rosto em dor. Mas isto durou segundos, me recompus e fui para meu quarto dormir, ou quase isto.  
  
No outro dia acordei mais tarde que o normal. Encontrei, como sempre, tudo arrumado. Só que desta vez encontrei um bilhete de Shinji na geladeira. Dizia que Rei havia ido morar com Misato e Ritsuko, que saiu sem avisar Asuka ou Maya e que não pretendia voltar. Senti algo como arrependimento, mas decidi que não deveria pensar mais nisso. Novamente fui analisar documentos em meu computador, mas não pude fazer isso, alguém me esperava na sala.  
  
*Shinji Ikari*  
  
Era por volta das 23h e meu pai não havia chegado. Por mais que não quisesse admitir estava preocupado, contudo, resolvi apenas esperar. Tentar procurá-lo ou me preocupar seria em vão, não que não pouparia esforços, mas ele diria apenas "não preciso de você, sei me cuidar sozinho" e eu definitivamente não precisava de palavras duras. Me deitei e comecei a pensar na falta que um mãe fazia nessas horas, fechei os olhos e nem percebia as lágrimas que começaram a descer de meus olhos. Com estes encharcados peguei no sono e não ouvi se meu pai voltara.  
  
Acordei cedo e vi que meu pai já havia chegado. Arrumei o café e escutei o telefone, era Asuka. Depois de conversarmos desliguei e parei para pensar um pouco "O que será que houve com Ayanami?". Depois escrevi um bilhete e fui saindo para a escola. Surpresa minha foi ao abrir a porta e achar no chão uma carta endereçada a mim. Resolvi ler. Parei atônito e cada linha era um susto.  
  
Sentei-me no sofá e decidi não ir a escola. Estava possesso, sentia ódio como nunca daquele homem com quem tinha que conviver. Mesmo que me arrependesse, mesmo que ele me ignorasse, mesmo que fosse frio comigo ou me expulsasse, dessa vez meu pai ouviria tudo o que há muito estava querendo sair de minha boca e eu não conseguia pronunciar.  
  
Duas horas se passaram, mas minha raiva não, ouvi o barulho da porta do quarto dele abrindo. Permaneci na mesma posição no sofá. De primeiro ele não me percebeu, leu o bilhete e vinha à sala, provavelmente mexer naquele computador. Parou ao me ver.  
  
_ O que ainda faz aqui, Shinji? - perguntou ele frio, mas não tanto quanto o usual.  
  
*Gendo Ikari*  
  
_ O que ainda faz aqui, Shinji? - perguntei menos frio que o normal.  
  
_ Como pôde ter feito isso? A Ayanami não merecia! Como pôde? - Shinji estava visivelmente alterado - Qual teu direito em brincar com a vida? Quem você pensa que é, Deus? Pois saiba que você está entre os piores que há nesse mundo! Tenho ódio de ser seu filho! Preferia nunca ter nascido a ter um pai como você! Você é repugnante! Mamãe devia estar louca ao casar com você? Você, você é uma pessoa horrível! - dizia com os olhos raivosos e derramando lágrimas, apesar de uma reação totalmente diferente, ele estava me lembrando um pouco Rei no dia anterior, ou pelo menos suas palavras - Eu sempre tentei ter teu respeito, teu amor, tua compreensão, um PAI! Mas não quero mais isso! Não de você, se eu tivesse coragem te mataria! Sim, te mataria! Como quase fiz com Tohji e fiz com Kaworu! - ele chorava e mantinha aquele ódio nos olhos, mas também neles vi desespero. Aquilo aos poucos ia me destruindo, destruindo a barreira do meu coração. Na verdade já feria ele. Primeiro Rei, depois Shinji. Meus objetivos não pareciam tão justificáveis agora. Mas não consegui falar, permaneci quieto. Não pronunciei palavra alguma. Parecia que Shinji ia explodir, e saiu correndo de casa e eu permaneci ali parado, olhando para o chão.  
  
"Será que eu estava errado? Será que meu objetivos não valiam a pena? Mas, e Yue?" era o que eu pensava, mas uma lembrança me veio a cabeça, algo que Yue disse: "Todos temos um objetivo, depois que este for cumprido, mesmo que esta pessoa tenha que partir, ela partirá feliz e deixará algo que deverá ser preservado por aqueles que ainda estiverem aqui"[2]. Levantei a cabeça e falei baixinho "Shinji" saí do apartamento em passos largos. Desci pelo elevador, quando chegava à porta do edifício vi Shinji. Ele ia atravessar a rua e eu vi um carro vindo em sua direção. Um turbilhão de pensamentos me vieram a cabeça e saí correndo.  
  
*Shinji Ikari*  
  
Depois que gritei com meu pai, saí correndo e desci pelas escadas. Ficávamos em um andar muito alto, demorou um pouco para chegar ao térreo. Parei um pouco para respirar, olhei para trás e voltei a correr. Estava atravessando a rua, mas não consegui chegar ao final, um carro vinha em minha direção. Fechei os olhos e esperei a batida, mas esta não veio. Alguém me empurrou e foi atropelado em meu lugar. Ao conseguir olhar, depois do tombo, tive uma surpresa. Meu pai.  
  
Corri para socorrê-lo, mas este estava muito ferido.  
  
_ Papai!!!!!!!  
  
_ Shinji... eu... - disse ele mantendo os olhos abertos com dificuldade.  
  
_ Quieto! Senão vai gastar energias à toa! Alguém chame uma ambulância!!!!!! Socorro!!!!!!! - olhava para todos lados mas ele voltou a falar.  
  
_ Shinji... eu estava errado todo o tempo... fui egoísta... - ele dizia aquilo, mas isto me impressionava.  
  
_ Pare, por favor! Você vai se ferir mais! - dizia eu escorrendo lágrimas pelos olhos.  
  
_ Eu sei que não fui um bom pai... desonrei esse nome... mas saiba... eu... - ele estava muito nervoso.  
  
_ Shhhh, não se altere.  
  
_ Shinji, eu não sabia mas... agora... eu te amo, meu filho! - disse ele com muito esforço. E eu fiquei atônito, olhando para ele sem acreditar, lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos. Ele estava cada vez mais fraco.  
  
_ Papai... meu papai... não me deixe também! Eu estava nervoso, eu também te amo. - dizia eu em prantos.  
  
_ Shinji, peça perdão para Rei para mim e para Ritsuko também. Diga que me arrependo e me odeio por ter feito tanto mal para elas. Prometa!  
  
_ Prometo...  
  
_ Perdão Yue, não fui correto, arruinei muitas vidas! Eu agi errado... e......... perdão meu filho... meu querido filho... - disse ele fechando os olhos após o último suspiro e uma solitária lágrima escorreu dos olhos dele já sem vida.  
  
_ Não!!!!! Papai!!!!! - e chorei muito ao ver meu pai morto em meus braços, fui me acalmando demoradamente, as pessoas a nossa volta se distanciavam aos poucos e em curto tempo restava apenas eu e meu pai, ou melhor, o corpo de meu pai. Então, finalmente, disse em um sussurro. - Eu te perdôo, papai.  
  
FIM  
  
21/02/03  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Explicações:  
  
[1] "Projeto L&Y" significa "Projeto Lilith & Yue", eu inventei. Seria algo do tipo como Gendo fez o clone usando delas e porque ele fez isso. Aqueles documentos na sala dele seriam documentos mais pessoais.  
  
[2] Esta frase que eu coloquei pertencer a Yue foi inventada. Tudo invenção dessa minha cabecinha. Mas eu sei que ela falou algo parecido em um dos capítulos.  
  
Comentários da Autora: Que triste, hein? Primeiro fic triste meu T_T Mas achei que foi o melhor que eu poderia fazer. Sinto que falta muito para ser uma boa dramaturga (é assim?) e comentários ajudariam. Sei que poderia enrolar mais por parte do Gendo, pois ele não é tão fácil, mas é que não me veio mais idéias e eu já estou com sono. Meu mail é mary_marcato@hotmail.com para comentários, obrigada a todos que lerem! Tchauzinho! 


End file.
